


kyusung | i'll never unsee that

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "I'll never unsee that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyusung | i'll never unsee that

Yesung somehow convinces Kyuhyun that going to Turtlecon with him will be a good idea. Kyuhyun argues that whatever he says while playing Starcraft never means anything, but it doesn’t matter. He promised he’d go to Turtlecon, so he’s going.

"So is this like… Comic-con or…?" Kyuhyun asks on the drive over. Yesung didn’t dress up, so it can’t be  _that_  weird, right?

Kyuhyun has never been so wrong in his life.

95% of the people are dressed as turtles or teenage mutant ninja turtles or… “sexy turtles” which Kyuhyun is sure aren’t a real thing. He’s the only one in the entire building not wearing any turtle memorabilia (curse Yesung for unzipping his jacket to reveal a turtle patterned shirt with a turtle shaped tie).

Someone is handing out turtle-shaped cookies, someone else is advertising turtle food (for turtles, Yesung informs him before he can take a free sample), and Kyuhyun is ready to find the turtle-themed alcohol.

But then the unthinkable happens: Yesung  _disappears_. Kyuhyun’s left to wander around by himself and all he wants is to find the exit. It’s like he’s stuck in a maze of turtles and can’t escape.

A girl (he thinks?) walks up to him in a turtle shell bikini. She’s clearly trying to hit on him and Kyuhyun is too weirded out to say anything. He shakes her off and runs through the crowd of people until he’s free. He takes a deep breath of fresh, normal,  _not_  turtle-themed air and tries to clear his head.

Yesung emerges a few hours later (Kyuhyun’s surprised he waited this long, to be honest, with a huge grin, a turtle-shaped bag filled with turtle products, and a turtle hat.

"So, what did you think?" Yesung asks excitedly.

"I think that I will never unsee what I saw in there," Kyuhyun replies. "There’s not enough brain bleach in the  _world_  to undo the damage this caused.”

Yesung smacks him with a turtle shaped baseball bat.


End file.
